


We Put the World Away

by mufffinqueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Architect Zayn, Australian Slang, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Doctor Liam, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry is so awkward, Homophobia, I'm so sorry, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, Louis is stuck, M/M, Music, Niall and Zayn get married, Public Schools, Slow Burn, Teacher Niall, Teen Angst, Teenagers, They have Aussie accents, They live in Sydney, Underage Drinking, University, Work In Progress, except niall, song writer Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufffinqueen/pseuds/mufffinqueen
Summary: Louis has always loved Harry- but is it enough?OR, the boys look back on their lives together and Harry and Louis fall in love again





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this! I am Australian and thought it would be nice to have something I could relate too! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do, and please don't hesitate to ask questions!

First Day:

"Harry! Are you even listening? Get out of the car!"

Harry felt his cheeks blush slightly as he scrambled to get out of the car, kissing his mum on the cheek, fear tightening in his gut at the sight of all the other kids in groups out the front of the school. It was his first day of high school, and he was _terrified_. He had already lost sight of Gemma and her (possible?) boyfriend Ashton. He shifted nervously, tugging at his school shorts and cursing that the term always went back during summer it was always so damn ho-

"Sorry!"

Harry stumbled back slightly, his school bag almost tipping him over. He regained his balance and smiled at the shy looking boy in front of him.

"S'okay" Harry shrugged, giving the boy a small smile "I'm Harry."

The other boy smiled in relief and held out his hand eagerly to shake Harry's. "I'm Liam! I think that I saw you at the orientation day last year"

Harry awkwardly shook the boys hand and nodded "Yeah I think we sat next to each other during assembly"

Liam nodded and looked around "Do you want to sit next to each other again?" Harry smiled gratefully and nodded as the bell to signal the start of the day sounded.

"We should get going"

Liam agreed and together the two boys walked into the auditorium, sitting down the front with all the other year seven's. The group was mostly quiet but Harry could hear a soft voice behind him whispering jokes to someone named Zayn. His voice was intriguing and Harry, unable to help himself, turned in his seat to find the source of the voice.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat as his eyes scanned of the pixie like boy in front of him. He was breathtaking.

The boy grinned and reached forward to tug on one of Harry's curls playfully "Whatcha lookin' at Curly?"

Harry felt his cheeks go red, his eyes widening "I- uh" The boy laughed and the other boy sitting next to him cracked a small smile "He's lost for words I think Zayney"

Harry shook his head, trying to prove he was fine when the principal began his speech. A teacher scolded them and Harry blushed, turning back to face the front.

He zoned out slightly, choosing instead to worry about his classes and assignments, whether he would make any more friends or where he would-

His train of thought was interrupted by a little tap against his ankle and he frowned, turning to see the Pixie boy giving him a grin and a thumbs-up as the speech finally came to an end, Harry gave him a shy smile back and bit down on his lip, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Liam smiled at him when he caught his eye and for the first time since this morning, he had a feeling high school might not be so bad.


	2. CHAPTER 2

All the new students had been sorted into their morning roll call groups and Harry was disappointed when neither Liam nor the Pixie boy were in his class. He trudged along behind the other students, who were all talking loudly. His eyes scanned down the page anxiously as he checked and double checked his timetable, chewing his lower lip anxiously. He filed in with the rest of his classmates, sitting nervously on the side of the room, his bag placed gently next to his feet. 

“Alright everyone listen up! My name is Mr Jones and I’m going to be your go to teacher all year for anything you need” 

The teacher was young, probably only 23, with an easy smile. He paced the front of the room and smiled at everyone, trying to ease their nervousness. 

“I’ll help with classes, if you need to get your absences fixed up or you just want to talk about anything” 

Mr Jones looked at Harry and gave him an encouraging smile, causing the young boy to sigh softly in relief, letting out some tension in his body. 

“He seems nice” A small girl with dark hair murmured from next to Harry. He flickered his eyes down and smiled softly. 

“Yeah. I’m Harry by the way” he whispered. 

She giggled softly and hummed, Harry not missing the way she battered her long eyelashes at him. 

“Emma” she whispered back and Harry nodded, turning back to Mr Jones as he reached the end of his welcoming speech. 

“You guys have about 15 minutes before your first class starts, so feel free to talk amongst yourself and find out if anyone else is in your first class”

The class erupted into noisy laughter and Harry turned back to Emma. 

“What’s your first class?” He asked curiously, fiddling with the corner of his timetable. 

“Uhhh, English with Miss Phillips” She smiled and Harry grinned.

“Me too!” He said excitedly, glad that he was already going to know at least one person in his class. He hoped Liam or Pixie Boy would be there too. He thought back to his soft laugh, eyes sparkling as though he knew something that Harry didn’t. His cheeks heated when he thought of how soft, and pretty and pink his lips had been and his stomach jolted as he snapped back into reality. That wasn’t how boys thought about other boys. He was supposed to think about pretty girls like that. Girls like Emma. He frowned to himself and Emma looked concerned. 

“Y’Alright there Harry?” she asked as she stood up, slinging her lavender backpack over her shoulder. Harry blushed deeply and nodded quickly, not wanting anyone else to know what he was thinking. 

“Peachy” he smiled at her, following her out the door, into the throng of older students in the hallway. He only wanted Pixie Boy to be in his class because he needed some new friends. Yeah that was all. 

Harry couldn’t even convince himself. 

*************************************************

Harry and Emma stumbled their way through the large school, finally finding the class they needed to be at. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw the teacher out the front of the class, talking to what seemed to be a small fraction of the class. 

The teacher- Miss Phillips- was young as well, although probably a little older than Mr Jones. Her soft brown hair was piled into a bun on top of her head, rings adorned her fingers and her legs were clad in black jeans with a mustard sweater on her top half. She was effortlessly cool and Harry smiled. He hoped to be as cool as her one day. He saw the love heart eyes many of the boys were giving her but Harry couldn’t will himself to find her attractive. His heart thudded almost painfully in his chest however when he spotted a familiar cheeky smile and a loud laugh that filled Harry’s body with a lightness he had never felt before. 

In a completely platonic way of course. 

Harry felt himself blush when Pixie Boy grinned and waved him over, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Harry noted how short he seemed and noticed with a sense of pride he was taller than a couple of people. 

“Hi there Curly!” 

Harry’s cheeks flushed for what felt like the millionth time that day and he waved shyly, moving over slowly. 

“We were never formally introduced. I am Louis Tomlinson”

Harrys lips tugged into a grin as he raked his eyes over the Pixie Boy in front of him. Louis. How regal. 

“Do you have a name?” Louis asked cheekily, winking at Harry. 

“Oops” he giggled “I’m Harry”

“Harry” Louis nodded, as though the name was in fact suitable for him. “I like it” 

Harry giggled and watched him “Good, because it’s my name”

Louis laughed at that and grabbed Harry’s hand “Alright smart ass, you’re sitting next to me” 

Harry nodded dumbly, too surprised by how much he liked the feeling of Louis’ smaller hand against his own. 

***************************

The two boys ended up sitting in the back of the classroom, the tables arranged in a horseshoe shape. Everyone sat down, grabbing books and pens out, Miss Phillips (She said they could her Miss P if they liked and she got like, 10x cooler), waiting patiently at the front of the classroom.

“Alright kids, the first part of our unit this year will be on novels. We will be studying their structure, what makes a good novel vs a bad one” 

Harry was taking notes furiously but he caught sight of Louis out of the corner of his eye who was instead tearing out the corner of his workbook. 

Harry laughed softly and mumbled to Louis softly “Aren’t you gonna do something?”

Louis looked down “She hasn't said to do any work yet?”

Harry grinned “You could take notes on what she is saying”

 

“Why on earth would I-”

“You boys confused about something?” Miss P asked, interrupting their hushed conversation with a sly smile. 

“Nah we’re good Miss P, please continue” Louis told her easily, sending a cheeky wink her way. 

Harry felt his brows furrow, realising that the chances of Louis liking him, or even boys was so low. He swallowed the lump in his throat and put his head down, putting all his effort into his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading!


End file.
